The Marvelous Marauders' Adventures
by kuragurl
Summary: A dirty note leads Sirius to detention. McGonagall finds Sirius and Remus snogging. Bellatrix tries to announce that Remus is a werewolf. Sirius gets quite confused. Remus doesn't know how to handle his feelings... Shenannigans ensue. R&R!
1. Detentions and Miscalculations

The glow from the fire spread to all the walls, slightly illuminating the otherwise empty room. Many of the potraits had since gone to sleep, or left their frames empty, which left the common room quiet as well as deserted aside from three 6th years. _SMASH_.

"HA! I GOT YOU!" A boy with messy black hair yelled to his friend. He smiled as his queen took the place of the other's knight, who now laid in peices next to the game board.

"Damn," Peter said, exasperated.

"Hey," Sirius muttered, walking into the Gryffindor common room. The three were his fellow marauders who had awaited his return from the detention he had received previously that day.

"How'd it go?" Remus asked kindly, looking up from his book.

"Miserable… I swear Binns hates me." He collapsed on the sofa next to the boy whose question he'd just answered.

"Well then maybe you should stop sleeping in his class, mate," his best friend, James, joked.

"Blimey, James, you're not conscious long enough to know whether Padfoot sleeps or not!" Peter, the smallest of their group, chimed in.

"Besides, that's not why he got the detention, is it, Sirius?" Remus asked him, already knowing the answer. He set his book in his lap.

Both James and Peter offered a surprised look, and Sirius gave Moony a mischievous one. "I couldn't _help_ myself! I'd much rather study _you_," he added quietly in the lycan's ear. The reason that Sirius had gotten a detention had nothing to do with his sleeping habits, because it just so happened that he'd been wide awake in that particular class. He'd gotten a detention because of the note that Binns had intercepted him passing to Remus. The message inside hadn't exactly been pg-13, either…

"Well, what happened?" Peter asked, curiously.

"I uh… don't think we want to know, mate," James replied, seeing the look in Sirius' eye. He had become accustomed to the relationship between his two closest friends after a few months had passed, but he still shuddered at thinking of the intimate details. "Anyways, I'm tired… I'm going to bed. Any takers on joining me?" Remus and Sirius turned away from each other and up at him with provocative looks. "BLOODY HELL! Not like that you morons!" he yelled, chucking pillows at each of them. The group exploded with laughter.

"Actually, I'm rather exhausted myself, James… I think I'll go with you… no innuendo there, love birds," Wormtail added, nervously eyeing his two friends as he followed the third up the stairs and to their dorm.

Remus pulled Sirius closer, allowing him to rest his head on his chest. The wolf began stroking the other boy's hair. "Was it really that bad, love?"

The flames the flickered from the fireplace caused the shadows under the black haired boy's eyes to grow, emphasizing his exhaustion. "C'mon Rem, I can't even stand the guy for a class period! Let alone two hours… he just drones on and on in that monotone voice, acting like we give a damn about History of Magic! Seriously! We need to know how to use it now, not how people used it before!"

Remus smiled down at him calmly. "Those who do not know the past are condemned to repeat it."

The black haired boy sat up, gently kissing the other's lips. "In which case, I'm going to pretend I don't know that I just kissed you and… damnation. Do you know what that means? I'll just have to do it again."

Remus suppressed a giggle as their lips met once more. He sighed as Sirius' hands swept through his light brown hair, and the kiss deepened. He pulled Sirius closer to him needing the warmth after feeling a sudden chill. They jerked apart violently as the woman standing to the side of them cleared her voice. "Professor McGonagall!" Remus squeaked. The chill maust have come from the open portrait hole.

"Bed, both of you," she said sternly, but not unkindly. "I'm sure many of your other teachers would… _frown_ upon that sort of behavior, so try to keep it to yourselves?"

The both nodded quickly and muttered, "Goodnight, Professor," as she began to hang the weeks' notices on the board in the corner of the room. Remus' fingers interlaced with Sirius' as the climbed the stairs, and they began whispering.

"I can't believe she saw that," Moony murmured. "How embarrassing…"

"It's not a big deal, Rem, McGonagall could care less. You'll still be her favorite little genius, I'm sure!" he added with a quiet, but necessary chuckle. As they crept quietly into the dormitory, the two carefully avoided falling over the trunks at the end of their four posters and Sirius began shedding his robe and uniform then flopped onto his bed clad in just boxers. He watched closely as Remus, bathed in the moonlight from the window, changed into his pajamas. "Rem?" he looked at him thoughtfully.

"Yes?" Came the boy's whispered reply.

He tried to choose his words carefully. "It's awfully stuffy in here and I can tell you're hot."

"What's your point, Sirius?" came his curt reply.

"Well," he said slowly. "I just thought you might sleep in a little less, considering…"

"Sirius Orion Black, if that's your pathetic attempt to get me naked at the same time that you happen to be so barely clothed, you failed entirely. I'm perfectly comfortable in my pajamas, thank you very much."

"Well, I do love the sound of that," he snickered.

"_Merlin_!" they heard James' voice whisper. "Will you two stop that?"

"Shut the hell up and go to sleep, Jamie," Sirius replied harshly. "Anyways, as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, I just don't get it. If you're uncomfortable, why make yourself more uncomfortable?"

"No one wants to wake up and find a barely-clothed Remus Lupin next to them, love," Moony said.

"Now, you know that's not true," Sirius said with a smirk. He got up to walk over to the bed where his werewolf slept. Quietly, so no one else could hear, Padfoot whispered, "what is it really? You can tell me anything."

Through the dark, Remus gave him a frustrated look. "It's nothing important, I promise."

Sirius sighed, frustrated. "How many times do we have to go over this, Remus? You're my life and if we want to make this work, we have to communicate. You keeping everything all hauled up inside won't do us, especially you, any good. If you say it, it's important to me. If you think it, it's important to me. Whether or not you think it's important is irrelevant. Please… tell me."

The boy glared at him with golden eyes. "My scars. It's the damned scars that I'm always hiding."

"Rem! You have nothing to hide! I think every part of you that I've ever set eyes on is the most beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, most handsome thing I've ever seen. Your scars are part of who you are… if you were any different, I doubt I'd love you the same as I do now. With you being who you truly are… well it just makes you all the more _my _Remus."

"It's different with you, Siri! They don't know about… well…"

"Your _furry little problem_?" he offered.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes… that. I don't feel like explaining it either. My arse would be out of Hogwarts the second one of their parents found out. So drop it, okay?"

"Okay," he said ashamed. He hadn't meant to upset Remus, he was just concerned. Sirius paused, wondering if it would hurt to add one last thing. "For what it's worth, Frank's a good friend," he began, pertaining to the other boy in their dormitory. "I don't think he'd care about your wolf-thing." He nonchalantly slid a hand up the other boy's shirt, slowly running his fingertips across one of his many scars.

Moony leaned into the touch and sighed. "Merlin, Sirius, it's been months and you still make me shudder."

He smirked. "I try, love," he whispered. "Hey, why don't you take your shirt off and lay down?"

"Sirius!" he gasped.

"No, no, no! That's completely _not_ what I meant!" he gushed.

"Really? Why don't I believe _that_? I HATE how you can be so romantic and sweet, then BAM! Its SEX!" he replied, still quiet but obviously pissed.

"Rem, I'm serious! Please-!" He had meant a _massage_ nothing else! If Remus would just hear him out-

"Pfft. Yeah. You're seriously an arse. Go away." Sirius opened his mouth to beg forgiveness and explain himself, so Remus repeated himself harshly. "Go _away_, Sirius." He couldn't beleive that Sirius would've said that! They had agreed that they would rather not worry about sex until they were _completely_ positive about their relationship.

It was very uncharacteristic of Sirius to cry, but being turned away by his wolf like that made him swipe away the tears that burned the corners of his eyes. Solemnly, he shuffled back to his own bed, to spend the first night in months alone.

* * *

So yeah... I'd UBER appreciate it if you would review, because I LOVE hearing what you think! Constuctive critism (sp?) is also welcome, but please, don't get carried away. If you don't understand something, just wait for it. I pormise it'll all come in good time, loves! Well thanks a billion for taking the first step a clicking on my story, now take the next few! REVIEWW! and read on!! Love from, Kurama


	2. Lily Evans and Chocolate Stashes

Sirius' heart nearly crumpled as breakfast ended and Remus hadn't arrived. It wouldn't have mattered as much if Remus hadn't already disappeared from the dormitory before anyone had woke up. Sirius spent the entire morning attempting to think about anything but the fight, which would cause him to tear up every time. It was sad, he noted, that as packed as the Great Hall was, it seemed entirely empty without Remus.

He slowly stabbed his scrambled eggs with his fork, not caring much about the food on his plate. "No' 'ungry?" James asked him, mouth full. Sirius merely shook his head. Every kind of food he could imagine lined the table, and for once not one thing sparked his interest.

Breakfast ended and with it being Saturday, he went to the only place where he thought he would find Remus. The library.

Sirius hurried along the corridors, finally bursting into the library. He ran through the rows of thousands of books, skipping some and going to the usual places that Remus would be looking things up for his homework assignments. He went past all the lycan's favorite tables, and even gave a glance down the Restricted Section, but in the end he was just surrounded by stacks and stacks of books, all of which were completely Remus-less. Frustrated, he threw himself into one of the squishy armchairs and buried his face in his hands.

Lily Evans walked into the library, completely shocked to see Sirius Black sitting there. "Black? What in the world-" she stopped as his eyes met hers, face looking somewhat tear stricken. He hurriedly dragged a hand across his eyes in a manly fashion, cursing.

"Damn it, Lily! What do you want?"

She pretended not to notice he'd been crying. "_Lily_? Since when do you call me _Lily_?" She walked over, sitting the chair across from his. "What's wrong, Black?"

"Oh, like you actually care."

She looked at him carefully. "Well, you know Remus is a good friend of mine and I don't know what else you would be so upset about."

Sirius glared at her, but gave in. "We had a fight… he misunderstood something I said and I haven't seen him since last night."

"Well, what didn't he get?" She asked.

"Look, he's been really stressed lately with school and stuff, you know? So we were talking last night and I asked him to lie down and take his shirt off, but I didn't get to tell him if was so I could _give him a massage_, and he thought I meant something else. I don't want to sleep with him! Well at least not yet," he added quickly. "I don't cry, okay? I haven't since I was like six! But Merlin… having him so upset and avoiding me, I can't take it," he paused. "Damn it, Evans… I think I love him."

She gave him an extremely doubtful look. "You… what?"

"I… love him…"

"Look, Black, you've said that to tons of girls, so its not out of the norm for you to tell whoever you're with that you 'love' them," she stated, putting air quotes around the word 'love'.

"Nooo!" he hissed in frustration. "I don't care about- girls aren't- _Dear Merlin_! I'm completely riding a broom for the other team- I don't care about those girls! Remus is… he's… damn! Do you remember the last Quidditch match we had, when I almost fell off my broom? Remus had smiled at me. Just a simple _smile_! No one's ever managed to distract that much when I've been flying! He's my everything, my whole universe! Do you get it yet, Evans? He's the air I breathe… the reason I wake up in the morning… if it wasn't for him, I'd be nothing… _I love him_."

"Siri? Do you mean that?" A small, familiar voice from behind him asked. Unbeknownst to Sirius, he had been standing there for nearly the last 5 minutes.

He jumped up, almost knocking the chair over. "REMUS!" There was a chorus of exasperated "Shhh's" but Sirius didn't care. He cleared the chair, giving the lycanthrope a nearly rib-crushing hug and started a long stream of apologies.

Lily smiled subtly to Remus, and then quietly walked away. "No… shush, love," Remus cooed. "Let's talk about this upstairs." The two walked the entire way, Padfoot holding on to the other boy's hand for dear life, or so it appeared. They made their way straight to the dormitory and sat down on Sirius' bed. The black haired, boy rested his back against the headboard, then gave Remus a pitiful look. "Hey now," he sighed. "None of that."

Sirius responded by merely holding out his arms, and the werewolf complied by crawling into his lap, where he was cradled like a little kid.

"Siri, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions! I'm so sorry… I was in a terrible mood, ready and waiting to be upset with the first person that came along. Can you forgive me? Please? I feel like a complete prat, for what it's worth." Remus waited, mentally begging for forgiveness.

Padfoot smiled, entirely thankful for once in his life that Lily Evans existed. "How about we skip the apologies? I _do_ owe you a massage," he smiled.

Happy to oblige, Remus pulled his shirt off and laid down across Sirius' bed, but not before giving him a very thankful kiss. "Siri…" he mumbled once the massage began. "I love you, too."

The black haired boy's hands stopped and he leaned forward giving Remus a humongous hug. "Yay for love!" he paused. "Do you love me enough to let me skip Transfiguration Monday?"

Remus gave him a very doubtful look.

He shrugged. "I figured it was worth a try," he smiled and he started massaging Remus' back once more.

"That feels _scrumptious_," he said, completely relaxed as his boyfriend's magical hands roamed across his bare skin, forcing every muscle to surrender to feeling good. Sirius' hands cascaded across his back, kneading and rubbing and rolling Moony closer and closer to sleep with every touch.

He tried to stifle a yawn, making Sirius chuckle. "Are you tired, my love?" The lycan nodded slowly.

"I blame no breakfast for early morning fuel and you for making me feel so exquisite," he murmured. "Siri, take a nap with me…"

"My _pleasure_," he replied, curling up next to the shaggy-brown haired boy and yawning himself.

Remus pulled him closer so Sirius' back cam in contact with his bare chest and began the usual habit of stroking his hair. "Mmm, Rem?" Sirius said.

"Yes?"

"If I tell you that I know where you keep your chocolate stash and threaten to destroy it unless we both skip our classes Monday, would that work?"

"Good grief. Go to sleep, Siri, and no, we aren't skipping our classes. Even if you did know where my chocolate stash was, we have Hogsmeade next weekend, so I could just by more and eat it on the spot. Therefore, you lose."

Both boys were quiet for a few minutes, and soon Remus noticed that his Sirius' eyes had closed and his breathing had become increasingly steady. How could he have almost let this go? He'd been so mad over almost nothing just a few hours earlier, and now with the figure asleep in his arms, he scolded himself. He'd really need to watch what he got angry about. How close was the full moon, anyway? Maybe that had played a role. At least then he'd have an excuse…

* * *

So… thanks to those who've reviewed/author alerted me! You guys make me _incredibly _happyful!! If you wanna check out some amazingly spectacular Rem/Siri fics, I uber highly recommend checking out Riding Lessons and it's sequel, Lessons in Etiquette by albe-chan, they're some of the best of their kind I've ever read! yayness! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and PLEASE REVIEW! Love from, Kurama


	3. Hogsmeade and Sirius' Discovery

The cold winds that blew through Hogsmeade seemed to be attempting to whip the shop-goers off their feet. This ridiculous wind was, in fact, what cause the marauders to get off the streets and into the Three Broomsticks. As they walked in, they were greeted by a young, smiling woman. "Go ahead and grab a table, boys. I'll be right with ya."

They nodded and headed through the crowded pub toward the back, picking out an empty booth. James and Peter slid into one side and Sirius and Remus into the other. Instantly, Sirius grabbed the lycan's hand and pulled him closer, leaving their fingers laced together. As they got situated, Madam Rosemerta walked over. "What can I get you boys?"

"Four butterbeers, please," James said.

Sirius gave the waitress a sly but charming smile. "And two fingers of Fire Whiskey, please."

"And no," she laughed. "You're not of age, Mr. Black."

"Aww, come on, Rose. Please? I'm seventeen in-" Remus gave him a sharp elbow in the ribs and glared.

"I'll be back with your butterbeers and no whiskey," she replied.

Remus gave her a thankful smile. "Siri," he began sternly. "I really wish you'd stop that."

"Stop what, love?" He replied, feigning innocence.

"Charming so many women. It's nerve racking."

"Oh," he sighed. "Would you rather me charm men, then?"

"_No_," he stressed. "I'd rather you stick to charming me. Thank you very much."

"Oh," he said once more, whispering seductively into Remus' ear. "I can charm the hell out of you." Sirius' hand slid over the wolf's thigh, higher and higher until he gasped.

"Okay, seriously! Do you two mind? We're sitting right here, you know!"

"Oh, shove it up your arse, James! We have to deal with you daydreaming about Evans so much that you get a hard-on. At least I don't go that far," he gave his friend a snarky smile.

"When you're awake, anyways," he muttered.

Remus raised an eyebrow. He'd always thought he was the only one he knew that Siri talked in his sleep.

Peter nodded. "James has a point, Sirius. You're awfully… animated when you sleep."

Sirius glared at him dangerously. "I am _not_." Was he? He had dreams about Remus on almost a regular basis, and is they heard even a few of them…

Moony blushed furiously and looked down. "Yes, Siri, you do talk in your sleep."

"In which case, can we not discuss this?" For once in his life, Sirius was completely embarrassed.

Rosemerta arrived with their butterbeers, and Sirius gave her a gratified look for interrupting their conversation at the perfect time. "Four butterbeers, hold the whiskey," she stated, setting their mugs down. "Need anything else?"

"No thank you, ma'am," Remus said politely.

"I swear to Merlin, you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen Remus," she smiled, giving him a wink. "If only you were a few years older… the difference between you and Potter over there is the fact that you don't look at me like I'm something to eat." She laughed. "Kidding boys…" she walked away.

James sighed, watching her as she walked away. "She wasn't kidding. I'd definitely fancy a night or two with her…"

"She just hit on you," Padfoot gasped. "How _dare_ her!"

"Excuse me?" Remus replied.

"You're mine! She can't hit on you!"

"Well, boys, I think our Moony just proved his point." Peter and Sirius both looked confused. "Honestly? I'd expect this out of Wormtail, but not you, Pads. He was upset with you for 'charming' a.k.a. hitting on girls, and you didn't get why. But he get's hit on, and you're pissed."

"Why thank you, Prongs. At least you see where I'm coming from."

"Wow," Sirius said. "Jamie actually understood something I didn't? I must be getting thicker." And again, Remus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, not like that, perv!" He continued, whispering, "at least not till later when we're alone…"

Remus blushed, but began to let his mind wander. He'd love a certain number of things to happen between the two of them… _"Oh, Remus," Sirius breathed. "Please- ohh, yesss. Harder, Remmy, HARDER! Oh Merlin, Remus that was so good…"_

"Wasn't it, Rem?" Sirius asked.

He blushed. "Oh… um, s-sorry. What?"

"The other day in Transfiguration, when McGonagall was in her animaingus form and she scared the piss out of Snape for being late. Wasn't that so good? I thought it was hilarious. Prongs was asleep and missed it."

"Oh, yeah," he replied. "It was great."

Sirius gave him an odd look, and wondered… he moved his hand across Remus' thigh, and allowed it to gently slide over his crotch. He gasped and whispered, "dear lord, Remus!"

"We'll be right back, guys," Moony told the other two. "_Come _on," he said urgently. "They made their way even farther into the back until they reached the door to the cellar where they couldn't be heard. "Okay, look. There's something about me that you don't know…" he took a deep breath. "As the full moon gets closer… like three of four days before, I get very…um…"

"Horny?" Sirius finished for him.

"Yes, Siri. And when you made that little comment about us being alone, my mind started to wander, and that's when you cut in."

"So… me doing this right now would drive you crazy..?" He placed a hand on the back of Remus' neck and began to kiss him, slipping his tongue into his mouth and pulling him closer. "Mmm," he moaned into his mouth.

"Siri, please," he pushed him away slightly. "The way you touched me at the table, it felt so good- do it again…" hungrily, he returned his lips to Padfoot's.

Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to back up. "Remus, when's the next full moon?"

"Is today Saturday?" he asked, nearly breathless. Sirius nodded. "Three days, now go back to kissing me, sexy," he pulled him close once more.

"Ohh, dammit!" Sirius pushed him away again. "I seriously can't do this when you're like this, Remus."

"What?" he moaned seductively. "I'm perfectly fine." He grabbed Sirius' hand and put it right over the bulge in his trousers, then pressed down.

"No," he replied firmly, pulling is hand back. "Remus, you're just like this cause your cycle, and…" he sighed, thinking hard. "I- look. It would be taking advantage of you."

"But… but Siri, I want you to take advantage of me… exert your power and make me your slave…" he pushed Sirius up against the wall, grinding their hips together.

"Oh, Merlin… Remus, you need to stop, _now_. Come one, let's go back to the table." After the slight struggle, they began to walk back. When they sat down, Sirius rolled his eyes. "Jamie, do you know what Evans is up to today?"

"Actually, yeah. She said it was too cold for her here, so she stayed up at the castle. Why?" he replied, suddenly defensive.

"I need to talk to her, that's all."

"What? Why?" he demanded.

"Cause I do, okay? Anyways, full moon's Tuesday, what are our plans?" he questioned the group.

"Hold up, why are you changing the subject?" Prongs interrupted.

"Cause I wanted to, ya toss pop. Now, full moon, we'll meet in the common room around-" he stopped. Remus' hand began to wander over Padfoot's thighs and crotch. "Around 9:15 should be- oh my GOD, Remus- _stop it, please_."

"I can't help it," he said, not bothering to keep his voice down. "You're so touchable!"

"Okay, mates," James said. "I'm all for this relationship with you guys, but damn. Too much information."

"Look Jamie, Peter… Remus is having some… issues. We're trying to work through them."

"Exactly what kind of issues?" Wormtail asked.


	4. Remus's Problem and Lily's Answer

"Uh," Sirius stuttered. "You don't want to know, I promise."

"Well, I think it's best if we know what we're up against," Peter prompted. "Otherwise, how can we be prepared for whatever it is?"

"No offense, Wormtail, but I don't think that you'll have to be worried about this particular problem."

"Pads, you need to tell us," James told him.

Sirius blushed. These were his best friends and he told them everything without a second thought, but this was just awkward. He didn't see the need to discuss his sex life (or lack thereof) with either of them. "Look. Remus is having a problem with his cycle. It's making him extremely… well, physical."

"I can't help it," Remus giggled. "You're just so sexy! Therefore, it's technically all your fault, Siri." As his hands began roaming over Sirius' lap again, he was pushed away.

"Help… me," Sirius squeaked.

James cocked his head to the side. "I love you, mate, but that's so far out of our area of expertise that we wouldn't touch it with a stick. A really, really big stick."

Remus looked slowly up at him and bit his lip. "You wouldn't know anything about _big sticks_ anyways James… would you?" The lycan burst into a fit of laughter.

Wormtail gaped at the laughing boy. "Dear Merlin… what's happened to him?"

"I don't _know_," Sirius stressed. "But I'm hoping Lily will… or at least that she could find out. She's full of useless information, anyways. And I don't know what else to do, but I can't put up with him much longer." He glanced sideways, seeing Remus playing with a napkin.

A second later, Remus held it up and said, "Look! I made an origami snitch!" The entire table was quiet as they stared at him. He responded with a big smile. "I want chocolate. Let's go buy some."

Peter and James gave him a pleading look. "You know how cold it is, right mate?" Prongs said.

"It's okay, I'll take him… we'll be back in a bit." Sirius nudged the wolf out of the booth and out of the restaurant and onto the street where they were once more greeted by painfully cold wind. "Hurry," Padfoot pleaded. They trudged through the snowy street; hands firmly clasped together and were finally greeted by the warmth of Honeydukes as they burst through the door. "Pick out whatever you want, Rem. My treat."

"You don't have to do that! I have my own money with me-"

"Just get your chocolate, love." Remus bounced from shelf to shelf picking up a few things from each, returning to Sirius with several chocolate bars, frogs, and other miscellaneous items related to cocoa. He came back with a smile as a big as a 5 year old's on Christmas morning and Sirius couldn't help but chuckle. "Come on, let's get a bag." They paid for the chocolate and left the store, heading back for the Three Broomsticks.

"I love you, Siri," Remus said, the youth-like smile still on his face.

"I love you, too," he murmured, guiding the wolf back through the door to the pub. They returned to the table where Peter and James awaited them, both looking flustered. "What's up?" he asked, cautiously.

"Great, you're back. Let's go." James said huffily.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"Cause," Peter squeaked. "Malfoy and his goons just walked in before you did. And now they're heading over here… James just wants to have one good day without their bullocks."

"I agree," Remus chimed in boldly. "Let's head back to the castle… its crowded here anyways."

The four stood up and filed straight out the door, narrowly missing Malfoy. Fighting through the snow, they headed towards Hogwarts and its warm common room.

When they got back into the common room, Sirius made quite an entrance. "Oy!" he shouted, pointing to a young girl. "Is Lily Evans up in the dorm?"

"Probably…" she sighed, in an awed tone.

"Can you go get her? Quickly?" Instantly, the girl jumped up and took off. That must be what Remus hates, Sirius concluded. Girls who were nearly infatuated with him. Though… he got what he was after as the small girl bounded back into the room followed by Lily. "Potter, Black, you're dead men. What do you want?"

"Before you get too hell bent on killing us, Evans, we need your help. Come with us."

"What? You think you can just order me around and I'll listen? I don't think so, morons."

"Lily," Remus sighed. "Please? It's my fault that we need you."

"Ohh… you two are so lucky that I actually _like_ Remus, and that he's not a douche bag like the both of you." Looking quite disgruntled, the redhead followed them out of the common room and through the portrait hole.

"Should we go to the Library?" James asked, looking to Sirius.

"That would work," he murmured, starting down the corridor stretched before them. "That way our little bookworms can get to work."

"_Our_?" Lily demanded. "_Our_ little bookworms? I swear to Merlin, Black… if I was included in that statement, I will castrate you."

"But Lily," Remus whimpered. "You _can't_! I need him! Particularly some parts more than others," he giggled.

She slowly raised an eyebrow in the lycan's direction. "Umm…"

"Exhibit A on why we need your help, Evans. Remus is going through… something. And we don't quite know what's wrong with him."

"Oh, you're so stupid! Don't you know anything about animals? He's probably in heat."

"No, Evans, he isn't. I already closely considered that. He's been a werewolf for years. He hasn't had this problem up until now, so it can't be that he's just in heat."

Lily looked at him like he was a complete numskull. "What's new in his life that might have given him some sexual tension, Black? And possibly triggered the fact that he'd be going through this new change?"

Sirius gulped. "Me?"

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, Children of all ages… I'm baaaaack! Okay, probably not. I'm sorry I'm so terrible with keeping up with my fics, but I'm a very busy girl. Anyways, here you go… the latest chapter. I love you all!! ~Kurama~**


	5. Deciding Desires and Lustful Love

James slowly turned to look at Sirius. "Why do I feel like I've learned more about you and Moony's relationship today than I ever wanted to know?"

"That's because we have, mate." Wormtail shuffled his foot across the floor, wishing he could forget most he'd learned that day.

"I'm sor-" Sirius began, but was abruptly cut off.

"So Siri… does this mean that I'm just going to lust after you until we have sex? We could just solve the problem…" Remus giggled, nudging him.

The boy who was nudged turned a deep crimson, and looked like he was going to be sick. Trying to coax the aching feeling away from his groin, he cleared is throat. "Um… Rem, I think we should talk about this later. In _private_. Okay?"

"Then let's go now!" Remus tugged on his robe sleeve and began to pull him out of the library.

Lily waved. "Have fun solving your… problems."

Sirius' frustrated look didn't fade, even as they entered the common room. "Is this better, Siri?"

"Let's go upstairs." Mentally, he hoped that their dormitory would be empty so that they could talk. Remus anxiously pulled him up the stairs, into the room, and over to his bed.

"Are we okay now?" Sirius gulped and nodded. The lycan grabbed him by his tie and meshed their lips together. His fingers stealthily moved up his tie and loosened it, pulling it off.

"Whoa," Sirius said, pushing away. "I said we need to talk, not make out."

"But_ Siri_… I want you!" he whined. "Please!"

"Remus!" Sirius pushed him away and stood up, putting space between them. "You're in heat. This is lust, not love. If you really wanted this, we could consider it. After a discussion."

After the words left Sirius' lips, all the cuteness seemed to drop from the wolf's face. "Sirius," he growled. "I guess you don't understand. I don't just want you, I need you. Down to my very core, I have a primal, animalistic need for you." He walked up and pushed Sirius against the nearest wall so he was facing it. The lycan grabbed one of the black-haired boy's hands and put it between his legs. "Can you feel that Siri? That's how bad I want you." He took a deep breath. "I can smell you. Hear your voice. See those little hints of skin," he lightly fingered the tan flash that showed where Sirius' shirt wasn't quite buttoned all the way. "And I want it. I want _you_."

Sirius attempted to slow his breathing, but was unsuccessful as the boy holding him to the wall massaged his hard on through his jeans. Remus pushed his entire body against him, using it to hold him to the wall and used his free hand pull on his collar, revealing more of Sirius' shoulder. His lips brushed across it and Sirius moaned, attempting to pull away. Remus bit where he had kissed and began to suck on the sensitive skin there, causing Sirius to whimper and whisper, "Oh Merlin, Rem… that feels so good…"

Suddenly the door burst open and James walked in. "I- uh… oh. Sorry guys." He turned to leave.

"Jamie, wait! Please!" Sirius cried out.

"What?" he said, without turning around.

"Get out!" Remus snarled.

"NO!" Sirius yelled. "I'm stuck, James! Help get him off m-"

"Sirius, shut up," the wolf muttered to him in a low, dangerous voice.

James walked over, and pulled Remus away gently. "You are _really_ not yourself, mate."

Remus jerked away from him, angrily. "Shut the fuck up James, I'm not in the mood to hear your stupid voice."

"Whoa," James replied, putting his hands up. "Didn't mean to strike a nerve."

"I'm going to bed," Remus replied, furious. He slumped over to his bed and took off his robes, shirt, and tie and climbed into bed. He jerked the curtains closed.

Both the other boys silently made their way to their own beds. Sirius laid down and closed his eyes. He soon heard the familiar sound of James' snoring, soon followed by the door opening and Peter and Frank whispering quietly as the climbed into bed. Another ten minutes or so went by, and he heard silence aside from the quiet sounds of sleep. It wasn't until he heard an unfamiliar sound that he sat back up.

Someone was crying.

He quietly stood up and walked the few feet to Remus' bed and closed curtains. As he suspected, that was where the sobbing was coming from. "Rem?" he whispered.

There was a sniffle and a sigh.

"Rem, please?" He reached out and began to pull the curtain which was immediately yanked closed by the boy inside. "Remus… babe, I'm begging you!" The tension on the curtain loosened. He pushed his way through and sat on the edge of the bed, reclosing the curtains. "What's wrong?"

There was another sniffle. "You don't want me." The sentence was simple, quiet, and followed by another sob.

"Remus Lupin, what the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I… I keep trying and y-you… don't want m-me!" his shoulder shook as he stumbled through his words.

Sirius immediately crawled over curled up next to the lycan. "Oh, baby, that's not true! I _do_ want you!"

"No, you don't!"

"Remus, yes I d-," he stopped, mid sentence. "I'll prove it." Instantly, his lips moved to Remus' neck and down to his shoulder. He pulled the wolf off his side, onto his back and crawled on top of him. Their lips connected and Sirius ground his hips into Remus'. He moved his lips, leaving a trail of kisses down the boy's chest and kissed the skin just above the waistband of his trousers, then reached for the button. He pulled the pants down his hips, along with his boxers. He glanced up at Remus, a lustful look in his eye, and wrapped his mouth around the lycan's erection without hesitation.

Remus gasped and moaned loudly, causing Sirius to immediately throw a hand over his mouth. He used his other hand to steady the boy's hips as he took more of him into his mouth, sucking almost harshly. He felt Remus' muscles begin to contract as he exploded in Sirius' mouth. "Mmm," he moaned when the lycan was finished. "I do want you, Remus. Do you understand that now?" He took Rem's pants completely off and pulled his boxers back up. "Go to sleep, babe."


	6. Library Adventures and Herbology Curses

Remus Lupin sat in the library with layers and layers of books spread out on the table before him. He was completely engrossed in the calendar he was fiercely flipping the pages of. The full moon was three days away. That would explain his explosion on Sirius a few days earlier… "Sirius? Where'd you go?" he asked, seemingly to no one.

The black-haired boy smirked at him from around the corner of the nearest bookshelf. "Yes, m'love?" He tossed the apple in his hand up in the air and caught it once more, taking a bite.

"Full moon Wednesday."

Black tugged on the wooden chair next to the wolf's and the legs scraped against the hard wood floor, squeaking. He plopped down. "I already told you I've forgiven you, Rem. I understand, okay? Just _let it go_," he told Remus calmly, lightly rubbing his back.

Remus whimpered. "I just feel so terrible," he sighed. "The stupid moon's no excuse for everything I said and did, Siri! Sure, it's a _contributing factor_, but you didn't deserve any of it and I'm just so terrible at relationships!"

Sirius laughed. "No, what you're _terrible at_ is toeing the line and letting us skip class. Wasn't that our plan today?" he replied, in hopes to change the subject.

He succeeded. "No, that was _your_ plan. We have to get this done, whether or not we like it."

"The only History of Magic _I_ like is the Marauders' past pranks, and the kind I've demonstrated to you in the past… need I repeat myself?" Without waiting for an answer, he leaned in and captured Moony's lips with his own. _That_ was Sirius' version of magic.

"Well," a snide voice said. "Isn't that just disgustingly fitting?"

Then two pulled apart. "Sirius, keep your mouth shut," Remus hissed quietly. "Severus, _please _go away… we're obviously busy."

"I'd cut out the bullocks before someone else catches you… how would they take to a disowned pureblood and a werewolf snogging in the library?"

"The Headmaster's already made it very clear that no one knows, or is going to find out, about me being… what I am." Remus replied almost politely.

"Well," Snape sneered, "there's an excuse for you, but what about him?"

"_Shut up_, Severus," Remus said, slightly louder than before.

Suddenly, Madame Pince came over, staring at the three of them. "Do we have a problem, boys?" Snape being the only one in the group without a book in front of him was eyed fiercely. "Severus, what are you doing?"

"Finding a book, Madame," he replied.

"Well then, get to it. There's no need to be around Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black to find a book. I'm sure you're capable by yourself." And with that, she left, leaving Sirius and Remus to continue their 'schoolwork' and Snape to… whatever he had been doing beforehand.

Wednesday came around faster than expected for the boys. That night, the four of them transformed keeping a close eye on Remus as usual. Everything went smoothly, until Thursday came.

As was expected, Remus was out of class, so Sirius sat next to an empty seat in Herbology. Class went by semi-smoothly until Padfoot heard a group of Slytherins a few tables over talking. "I heard Snape caught Black snogging some low-life in the Library…"

"Yeah, me too! Wonder who it was, cause I heard it was a boy."

"Isn't it obvious?" A third chimed in. "He and Lupin _obviously_ have something going on, and that would explain the lowlife statement-"

Sirius stood up so quickly his stool fell over. He spun to face the three and gave them a malicious smile. "_You have under 5 seconds to take that back_."

Lachlan Goyle, the biggest of the group, snickered. "Why should we?"

"Yeah, _Sirius_, you filthy litter bugger… tell them why they should stop. They're right. It's what you get for fucking around with some filthy little mudblood who's a you-know-what!" She laughed a shrill, nasty cackle.

"Shut your mouth, you psycho bitch," Sirius said calmly looking from Bellatrix to the boys. "And as for you assholes, you can either take it back, or I'll kick your arses so hard shit comes out of your mouths. Your choice."

"Oh, I bet they're so scared of the Black family _no one_! Your own mummy doesn't even want you, so why would anyone else? You're worthless and disgusting and _no one will ever love you_. You don't even stand a chance with that filthy creature!"

"Creature?" Lucious Malfoy demanded.

"He's-," but she was cut off.

"_RICTUSEMPRA_!" Sirius yelled. James and Peter leapt from their stools rushing over, but were too slow for what happened next.

Bellatrix screamed, "_PROTEGO_!"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Bellatrix's wand went flying to the ground and Sirius quickly had her against the wall of the greenhouse, his wand tip at her throat. "You _bitch_! You'll never know anything about love; you're a heartless hag!"

"Let it go, mate!" James yelled, both he and Peter dragging him off her.

"Did I hit a nerve, _Siri_?" she said, cackling again.

"Rot in HELL, Bellatrix!" He said, fighting against his friends to dive at her once more.

Professor Sprout burst back in through the greenhouse doors, angrily yelling, trying to weave her way through the crowd that gathered around the two. "For Merlin's sake!" She shouted. "Get out of my way!" When she finally stood at the center of the throng, she demanded to know what was going, but everyone just stood speechless.

"Black tried to curse Bellatrix!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"You lying little _rat_!" James replied. "If that toss pop could shut her godda-," but the professor cut him off.

"Shut your mouths, both of you. "Malfoy, Black: Go see Professor McGonagall. Black, Potter, Pettigrew: to the headmaster with you! Let's go!" Looking back at the class she added, "You lot, don't move! I'll be back shortly." She escorted them with an angered, stony silence into the castle to each office, and then returned to the greenhouse once more to what she expected to be a now-unproductive class.

**Well, here we are once more kiddos (= I hope you get a kick out of this one… if you're still faithful enough to read… or reread because of how long it's been since my last update. Sorry about that, by the way… I have no excuses =( Please enjoy! And review if you wish! Love From, Kurama**


	7. Punishments and Heros

"So," Dumbledore said in a slightly firm tone. "What happened in Herbology, boys?"

"Goyle, Malfoy, and some other Slytherin prat-"

"Mr. Black," the elderly wizard warned.

"They… Remus and I… Snape-!" He paused, trying to calm down. "Rem and I were in the library. And we kissed," he quickly looked down, blushing and avoiding Dumbledore's eyes.

"I know very well of your's and Mr. Lupin's relationship. Continue."

"It was unplanned… and Snape. Snape saw us, and he went off about how disgusting we were and about Remus being a wolf and then Herbology, those three starting spouting off about us being trash and the called Rem a low-life and I freaked and I just threatened them and then Bellatrix stuck her ugly face in it! And she called him a 'you-know-what' and a 'creature' and then they questioned what she meant and she started to say it and I panicked!"

Dumbledore sat calmly, and sighed. "So, Miss Black and Mr. Snape we're both out of turn. But Sirius, you can't go cursing someone over their rudeness."

"But Sir," James cut in. "If Sirius hadn't cut in, I honestly feel like she would have told everyone."

"I understand that, Mr. Potter. But that doesn't mean Mr. Black's actions can go unpunished. I'm afraid you'll have to serve detention. As of late, we've been struggling with all the first years' practice brooms. I think that, for your punishment, you will need to extensively fly each of the brooms around the quidditch pitch. Seeing that both Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew were involved, they will be required to help you. As will Mr. Lupin, because this fiasco happened in part because of him. Tomorrow afternoon at six pm will do. Safe flying," Dumbledore told them, a twinkle in his eye. "You may go."

Just then, McGonagall entered the room. "I've given Bellatrix and Lucious detention. I informed Mr. Malfoy that he will be doing lines with me tomorrow evening, and then I dismissed him. As for Miss Black, she will be waking up incredibly early tomorrow morning to scrub down Moaning Myrtle's bathroom without magic, using just a toothbrush and cotton swabs. She knows any further mention of Mr. Lupin's condition will result in her expulsion."

As the boys left the room, Sirius chuckled and said to James quietly, "Stupid bitch. They should make her do it with her tongue."

With the hint of a smirk, McGonagall scolded him, "We'll have none of that, Black."

The three snickered as they left. Once they were out of ear shot and on their way back to the dormitory, Sirius turned to his friends once more. "I wish you wouldn't have stopped me. A good curse would have done her good."

"Come on, Pads. Remus would have killed you. I'm _saving _you! You know how he feels about fighting."

"She would have deserved it, though," Peter squeaked.

"Hell yeah!" Sirius exclaimed, high-fiving the rounded boy.

They approached the Gryffindor common room. "Password?" The Fat Lady said in her normal, regal tone.

"Cornish Hens," James said. As they climbed through, he continued talking. "All's I'm saying is the detentions and Moony's wrath wouldn't have been worth it, mate."

"Speaking of, I'm going to go check on him." Sirius made for the stair smiling and bowing as his fellow Gryffindors bellowed comments at him about the day's previous duel. When he reached the door, quietly, he slid it open. "Rem?" he whispered. Silence. So he tiptoed over to where the sleeping lycan slept and quietly pulled back the curtains of his four-poster. Remus lay there sleeping, tanged in the sheets and blanket. Sirius smiled, seeing how calm the boy looked, but the smile fell as he noticed the deep scratch across his forehead. He pulled out his wand, mumbling a quick healing spell. Remus didn't stir. Gently, he brushed the hair away from the now reddened spot and kissed it.

"Mmm," the wolf mumbled. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at Sirius. "Mmm… Siri?"

"Sorry, love, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Cuddle?" He asked simply. Sirius smiled and nodded, crawling into bed with him. "Did I hurt anyone, Sirius?"

"No… no, Rem. You didn't hurt anyone."

He felt the boy next to him sigh in relief. "Good. How was class today?"

"You should sleep darling… rest up before dinner," he said, with a quick change of subject.

"_Sirius_," He repeated. "What happened in class?"

"Uh… Remus. You're tired. We could talk about this la-," but he was cut off.

"_Now._"

Sirius sighed, realizing he wasn't avoiding the subject. "Look, Malfoy and his goons were talking about us— you! And then Bellatrix called you a creature and she almost told them! And I tried to curse her, but she blocked it so I disarmed her, then James and Peter dragged me off her, and Merlin! I would have killed her!" Carefully, he avoided Remus' eyes. "Please don't be pissed. I was just— I mean, she— look, we all got detention, all four of us…"

"_Four_?" Remus demanded. "What the hell? I've never gotten detention! I wasn't even there!"

"We have to fly. It's no big deal. I'm… I'm sorry. Just, the shit they said! And that bitch. Merlin, I just hate her so much! And for her— for any of them! To ever say anything about you. Blimey, Rem… I couldn't handle it. I'm so sorry."

"You... you defended my honor?" Remus squeaked. The embarrassed boy nodded. "Remind me too be mad at you later," he said, and then pulled Sirius in to a long, passionate kiss. Immediately, his hand snaked inside the other boy's trousers, causing Sirius to moan softly.

"R-Remus, oh…" The wolf's hand wrapped around the dark-haired boy's already erect cock, stroking it slowly at first, and then speeding up. Sirius moaned more, gasping and sighing. "Shit, Rem, oh! Please!" His hips bucked wildly as he begged and pleaded. He made a deep, moaning sound and bit his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out as he came into Remus' hands. "Merlin, oh! Rem…"

"You," Remus whispered against his ear, "are my hero."

**Well, kids! I'm just on a roll here (= It's quite exciting that I've had new people add me to their story alerts & favorites, lately. It thrills me to no end. But please, feel free to review! Get ready for more drama. Things can't stay lovely for too long! Love from, Kurama**


	8. Remus' Secret and Creative Bribery

"It's really cold outside. And I don't see why I have to go with you lot anyways. I was totally uninvolved!" Remus protested.

"Rem," Sirius said, giving him a doubtful look. "Stop acting like this is actually punishment! Dumbles is just making us do this so we don't look like we're going unpunished. What's wrong with a nice evening of flying with your friends?"

"I guess nothing, but I don't want to go! I'm still sore from the moon and I don't like the cold…"

The boys sat on the edge of Sirius' bed in their dormitory, chatting while James showered to give himself freshly tousled hair before they began to fly. Looking like he just hopped off a broom all the time was his specialty.

Sirius smiled at him. "Well, how about this: you come with us quietly and freeze your sexy little arse off for a few hours, and I promise to thoroughly warm you up when we get back in and everyone goes to sleep." The wolf smiled and blushed, already excited by the thought of what Sirius had said. It didn't go unnoticed. "Mmm…" he sensuously rubbed the palm of his hand over Remus' thigh, slowly moving upward to caress his hard-on through his pants. "It gets me hard knowing how much you're anticipating it." He continued to apply pressure, moving his hand up and down to create more friction, causing the boy next to him to squirm uncontrollably.

Remus let out a small, barely audible moan. "Oh, _Sirius_…"

Hurriedly, Sirius began to use his other hand to tug at the button on the boy's school trousers to slip his hand inside. As he cupped his balls, Remus moaned louder this time. To stifle the moan, he used his lip to cover the lycan's. Hungrily, they devoured eachother, Sirius moving his hand to the other's rock hard erection.

Neither of them noticed as James emerged from the bathroom. "OY!" He yelled. "CAN'T YOU TWO KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS FOR TWO BLOODDY MINUTES?"

Quickly, Sirius retracted his hand and Remus blushed to match the scarlet in his tie. "Oh, shut it, James. I know you've never seen a normal sized dick before, but come on! Don't take it out on us."

"I swear, Pads, I'm gonna kill you one of these days! I don't want to see you to snogging all over the place! Maybe I'll charm your hair off in your sleep! Then we'll see who fancies you!" James yelled, fuming.

Remus look at him calmly. "If you so much as think of removing a hair from his gorgeous head, your ass will be mine come next full moon, Prongs."

"Oy, Remus!" Sirius protested. "You can't do James when I haven't even got to have you yet!"

"Oh? Have me, eh?" the lycan said with a smirk. "And who said you'll be the one doing the taking?"

"Bloody hell!" James exclaimed. "I love you both like family, but PLEASE! Talk about this shit when I'm not around!"

* * *

As the four boys made their way out to the quidditch pitch, no one said much of anything. James was still pissed about what happened in the dorm, Peter was trying to figure out what happened in the dorm, and Remus and Sirius we're still happy reminiscing. The two of them huddled close, their hands freezing, but intertwined just the same. The closer they became to the pitch, the more Remus seemed solemn. "I still don't see why I have to go," He murmured.

"Remember our deal?" Sirius asked. The other boy nodded. "Well, that's why you're doing it." The boys made their way to the old broom shed just off to the side of the pitch; James and Sirius were eagerly the first to grab brooms. Before Peter and Remus even blinked, both of their friends were in the air. Quickly, the round boy jumped to get himself a broom, scurrying after the other two. Remus stood back timidly. He watched as he three best friends zoomed around, carefree. But sooner than he would have liked, Sirius noticed that he had yet to join the group. He signaled to both James and Peter and all three of them flew down to where Remus was still standing. "Rem?" Sirius asked. "What's wrong?"

"Um… nothing."

"Then why aren't you flying with us?" James demanded.

Color crept its way into the lycan's cheeks. "Idunnohowtofly," he mumbled quickly.

The three looked at him in disbelief. "That's _it_?" James said. "Why didn't you just say so? We'll teach you!" he smiled brightly.

"You're not going to… make fun of me?"

"No, you silly thing!" Sirius laughed.

"Okay," James began. "The first thing you need to do is get on the broom and kick up as hard as you can…"

* * *

"That was actually a lot of fun," Remus said as the four boys scrambled though the portrait hole and into their common room. "It was totally worth freezing my arse off."

"Well, I'm gonna go say hello to Evans," James said, mussing his hair to look more flight-rumpled. He turned and left, Wormtail scurrying after him quickly.

"Bed?" Sirius asked, taking the other boy's hand.

Remus smiled sweetly and nodded, feeling his heart begin to pound as they trudged up the stairs, hand-in-hand. They reached the door and Sirius closed it behind them, making sure they were the only two inside. He led Remus by the hand over to his bed and pushed him up against one of the poles of the four poster. Sirius slid his free hand around the back of the wolf's neck pulling their lips close together, but not allowing them to touch. He let his breath linger over Remus', and then brushed their lips so lightly, either of them barely felt anything. He did it again and slowly and sensuously kissed the other until he pulled away once more. Lightly, he brushed his tongue against Remus' bottom lip, causing the wolf to moan quietly. Sirius kissed him once more, loosening his tie and intentionally letting it fall to the ground. Next, he started on the buttons of his dress shirt, deliberately taking his time on each before letting the entire shirt fall open. Lightly, he ran his hands over Remus' scarred chest taking in every contour of his body with a delicate touch. Sirius moved his lips to the boy's jawline, leaving a hot, burning trail on down his neck, stopping at his collar bone. He pushed the shirt off the lycan's shoulders, lightly nipping at his shoulder blade as he did. Remus squirmed under the boy's touch.

Anxiously, the wolf began to scramble for Sirius' clothing until the darker haired boy calmly grabbed both of his wrists. "Calm down, Rem," he whispered. "Just relax." Reluctantly, he felt his muscles go limp.

Sirius' lips returned to their previous job and he lightly began to suck on the sensitive spot near Remus' collar bone. He gingerly unlooped the lycan's belt, stripping it from his trousers. He then pulled at both the button and the zipper, keeping him distracted with his mouth until he delicately began to slide both his pants and his boxers down. Remus stepped out of them and his socks, standing stark naked in front of a still fully clothed Sirius.

Quickly and skillfully, Sirius stripped himself of his clothing and moved to the bed. He tugged the curtains closed and cast a quick silencing charm on them before pulling Remus to lay down with him. Gingerly, he pulled one of the lycan's legs up over his own hip, both of them gasping as their erections brushed against each other, causing a very light friction. Sweetly, Sirius recaptured the wolf's lips with his own, allowing Remus to roll on top of him to straddle his waist.

Remus lightly touched the tip of his tongue to Sirius' earlobe, trailing his way down to his nipple, lusciously biting it softly. Sirius' breath came in raggedly. "Rem," he gasped, his voice hoarse and sultry. "Oh, fuck…"

**Well hey there, kiddos (= How are all of you? Are you enjoying the smut? I hope so! I'm voting that each and every one of you join the review revolution and actually start reviewing! Thank you friggin BUNCHES to J3d1M0nk3ysp0ck: your review made my day. You're the first in SOOO long! And to HillaryAshton23, aka my best friend: thanks for all your encouragement and help (= I'm totally still writing this because you wouldn't stop hounding me about it. PLEASE R&R! Love from, Kurama **


	9. Sexy Smut and James' Lesson

Remus whimpered with gratitude as Sirius made contact with his cock. Lightly, he used only his fingertips, running them along his length. He repeated the motion again. And again. And again, until he had the wolf groaning in anticipation and need. "Stop _fucking_ with me, Sirius!"

"You want it?" He asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions," Remus snapped.

"Beg me." He brushed his fingertips softly over the head of his cock.

"Oh- Sirius! Please, dammit!"

"Please what?" he asked, calmly.

The lycan whimpered in frusteration. "T- touch me! Make me cum, PLEASE! your hands, your mouth, whatever! I don't care! Just please!"

The raven-haired boy smirked. "My mouth? Or my hands? Pick one. I want to hear you say it."

"Y...your mouth...I-I want you to suck me. Dry."

That was all he needed. Immediately, Sirius lowered his head, taking Remus into his mouth. The wolf reached down, lacing his fingers into Sirius' hair and tugged slightly. As he did, he caused the boy to moan, sending vibrations around Remus' cock. Quickly, he began thrusting his hips in time with Sirius' mouth.

As he felt the wolf's muscles begin to tighten, he reached up and began kneading his balls back and forth. He used his other hand and began stroking himself, feeling how close he was already. He sped up quickly with both his mouth and his hand.

"Oh! Oh, SIRIUS!" Remus moaned."I- I'm going to-," the wolf let out a cry of pleasure as Sirius moaned his own release an eagerly drank all of Remus.

He crawled back up, cuddling his wolf. "Remus?" he said quietly.

"Hm?" the other boy replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Siri," he murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"Goodnight," Sirius whispered, giving the other boy a light kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, my love."

* * *

Then next week flew by, and on Thursday, two prefects were out and about.

"Remus, you know better that anyone that he's an annoying, arrogant bastard," the angry redhead said as the two of them did their scheduled prefect patrol.

"But he really does love you, I think."

She rolled her eyes. "You _know_ he doesn't. If I slept with him, he would be so over his infatuation and move onto the next bird he sees."

Remus chuckled. "I honestly think he wouldn't. I think he'd just propose to you right then and there."

Again, the steamed redhead rolled her eyes. "Now _that_ is ridiculous. I would never marry him."

The lycan sighed. Generally, James was an asshole, but if he could drop the moronic persona and be the gentleman to Lily that Remus assumed was somewhere beneath his sexy quidditch player exterior, he just might win her over. "Whatever you say, Lily, dear."

"Don't you _Lily, dear_ me, Lupin! I would never in a _million years_ ever marry that disgrace to Hogwarts!"

"Oh, Evans! You say the sweetest things," James smiled, emerging from around the corner.

"Piss off, Potter."

"Evans, you-," He began, but Remus cut him off.

"Prongs, I need to speak to you. Now." He grabbed his friend by the sleeve of his robes and dragged him into the empty classroom across the hall and shut the door behind them. "James. Really. We need to talk about the way you treat Lily. Do you love her?"

"Have you seen that _arse_? What man wouldn't love th-," but he was cut off.

"No, James. I'm being serious. Cut out all of that. Treat her more like a lady and less like an object. You might, maybe, possibly, if you're incredibly lucky, get a chance with her. Don't take about her arse. Tell her she's beautiful. Ask her out for Hogsmeade. Take her to dinner. Buy her flowers. Don't talk about quidditch, her body, or other women. Let her talk. Ask her about herself. Be. A. Gentleman." The wolf turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He paused. "And for _Merlin's sake_, call her Lily."

James came out after him; for the first time he walked without his normal air of arrogance and sex appeal. He simply walked. "Um, well, I'll see you later, Remus. E-" he caught himself. "Lily, I'll see you later if you're in the common room."

As the prefects watched the boy walk away, Lily stood, dumbfounded. "What in the bloody hell did you say to him?"

"Essentially? I told him to get his head out of his arse."

"Well, it's not going to change anything," she said, matter of factly. "He's still horrendous." The two of them continued on their regular route, approaching the library. "Let's stop… I have to pick up a book for Ancient Runes."

Remus smiled and nodded. He always loved an excuse to go to the library.

They walked in and both smiled and nodded to Madame Pince who smiled at them in return. Expertly, the two of them began to weave through the shelves of books, making their way to the section on runes. As they did, Remus smiled to himself. He loved the library. He loved Sirius. He would love to love Sirius in the library. He felt his stomach stir with the thought and quickly tried to push it out of his mind before his imaginings became physically evident. Lily paused when they reached the section and eagerly skimmed her fingers over the old, leather bound book titles, searching for the one she needed. As she did, Remus heard a girl moan softly on the other side of the shelf Lily was combing through. He chuckled, realizing someone was more than likely in the process of copying his idea. The redhead next to him heard the sound as well, and she smirked. "Let's go," she said. Since they had begun their patrols together, they always let people snog in the library in peace; it was their unspoken rule.

But something stopped Remus dead in his tracks. There was another moan. It was low and deep. And he recognized it. "Lily… wait."

**Oh my kiddos (= What just happened **_**here**_**? Shenanigans happened! I love that more of you are reviewing now and I super appreciate J3d1M0nkeySp0ck, Kerenbloom, and I-AIN'T-GONNA-TELL-YOU-MY-NAME. Their existences are the best, lol. And for all of you who are favoriting and alerting this, you need to thank my best friend, HillaryAshton23. She's the driving force behind this thing (= Love you all. Bunches. Love from, Kurama **


	10. Remus' Realization and The Game

Remus felt something inside him lurch. He couldn't… it wasn't… it wasn't possible.

"I can't do _thiiiiiiis_," the male voice came again, moaning as the last word left his lips.

As the wolf looked to his friend, he watched the realization wash over her face and her eyes grow. _No_, she mouthed. A lump was growing in his throat as he moved to look down the aisle with the offenders. He knew the confirmation he searched for was unnecessary. Both he and Lily peeked around the end of the bookshelf. Remus whimpered. The girl had him pinned to the shelf, her lips connected to his neck. Her leg rested on his hip, his hand grasping her thigh to hold it there. Her skirt was pushed up; his hand met nothing but skin. Quickly, the emotion went from despair to anger, and he stormed down to the pair. He ripped her off, slamming her against the opposite shelf. "He's _gay,_ you whore!" He whipped around to stare at Sirius. "Or at least that's what I thought when he sucked me off last night before we went to bed!"

Sirius looked horrified as he stared at the lycan. He had never seen Remus this pissed… he also noticed the tears that flecked the corners of his eyes. "Rem, I- she- she just came onto to me! I swear!"

"Yeah? Well you fucking liked it! I heard you moan!" He was yelling now.

"No! I did n-," but Remus cut him off.

Angrily, he forcefully squeezed the bulge in the front of Sirius' school trousers causing the boy to yelp in pain. "Tell it to your cock, Black," he spat and turned to leave.

"Love, please!"

Without a second thought, Remus whipped around, punching Sirius in the face and sent him sprawling to the floor. "Fuck you! You never loved anyone but yourself, you selfish bastard!"

Madame Pince angrily rounded the corner just as Remus stormed off, followed by Lily who kicked Sirius in the shin as she walked by. The pair of them angrily left the library. The animagus sat up on the floor, thoroughly confused. He rubbed his face, glanced at the girl across from him, and scrambled up after Remus. He took off at a run, fully sprinting after them. He burst through the doors, rounding the corner so quickly he nearly wiped out, but steadied himself at the last possible second. "Remus!" he yelled. "_Remus_!" He neared the pair of them.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" Remus exploded, whirling to face the approaching boy. Immediately, Sirius froze. His arms locked to his sides and his legs froze together as he collapsed to the ground, falling backward like a chopped tree.

"Timber," Lily chuckled.

Remus sauntered over to the motionless boy. "Listen to me you little son of a bitch. You do not… fuck. No. _I_ do not deserve to be treated this way. I don't know how you could do this to me after what we've been through and how long we've been best mates before that. If you wanted to go back to girls, you should have never pretended to want me in the first place. So, so long. Fuck you. We're _done_." He smirked as he noticed tears building in the corners of Sirius' eyes. "I'm not falling for that. Have a nice life. Here comes your little girlfriend to un-jinx you." He turned and moved back to Lily who loyally looped her arm through his and they made their way back to the common room.

As they neared the portrait, the redhead looked at her friend cautiously. "Remus, are you okay?"

He nodded. "Fine, yeah. Totally. I'm fine."

She knew he was lying. She didn't press the matter.

"_Password_?" The fat lady asked regally.

"Rocky Mountain Oysters," Lily said. The two of them climbed through the portrait hole, and walked in on a nearly empty common room, save a group of sixth and seventh years draped over the furniture in front of the fire. They all had at least a cup of fire whiskey in their hands. Arthur Weasley, Frank Longbottom, Alice Holmes, Molly Prewett, James, and Peter all looked up as the two entered.

"Oh, come join us!" Molly beckoned. "It's just a harmless game of truth or dare!"

"Why are you drinking?" Lily asked.

"Cause it makes the game more fun! C'mon, Lils," Alice urged. "Have a drink. Let's play!"

Lily looked to Remus. "Let's do it," he said, firmly. Before she could protest, he tugged her over and pulled her down on the couch, sitting himself by Peter and her on the end. Lily took her glass from James who offered it to her with a smile. Remus, on the other hand, ignored the offered glass and snagged the bottle off the table. Immediately, he took a very large swig. It burned his throat, but it warmed his insides.

"So where were we?" Frank asked. "Ohhh, yes. Alice, I believed I just dared you to kiss me."

"Oh!" James interrupted. "Anytime someone actually takes a dare or a truth, everyone but them has to drink. If they don't take it, they have to drink."

Alice blushed furiously, rose from her seat, and moved to give Frank a peck on the lips. The group, including a very pleased Frank, took a drink. Lily noticed worriedly that Remus was drinking even when he didn't need to.

Another half hour into the game and Remus was so drunk that she was starting to worry. It came to be James' turn and he looked softly at Lily. "Lily? I dare you to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend. For dinner."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, Potter." James smiled giddily and eagerly drank as everyone else did. Next, it was Alice's turn.

But before she could say anything, Sirius burst in through the portrait hole. He had a growing bruise on his left cheekbone and a solemn look on his face. "May I join your little merry-making?" he asked. The group beckoned him over, save Remus and Lily. As he sat down, he reflexively glanced up at Remus. The wolf's eyes were bloodshot and he was obviously drunk. This made Sirius feel, if possible, shittier. He was already driving the boy to drinking…

"As I was saying," Alice said. "Molly, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, her cheeks flushed nearly as bright as her hair.

"Is it true you have a crush on Arthur?" As opposed to answering the question, she drank.

"Ohhhhh, 's my turn!" Remus giggled. He looked pointedly at Sirius. "Sirius Black, 's it true that you're a worthless, lyin', cheating _bastard_?"

"Remus!" he objected. "I-," but the wolf cut him off.

"It's a yes or no question."

Sirius sighed and mumbled a nearly incoherent _yes_. The puzzled group stared at the pair. It was Molly's turn next, and before she even got her question out, she was giggling madly. "R-R-Remus? Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said adventurously.

She burst out laughing. "Good! I d-dare you to snog James!"

Sirius jumped up angrily as Remus stood and began moving toward James. "Look, guys. Rem's had too much to drink. It's time for him to go to bed." He walked over to the wolf and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Angrily, Remus shook him off. "You're not my fucking mother!" He moved to the chair James was sitting in and moved on top of his lap to straddle him. Hungrily he captured James' frozen lips with his own. The wolf lightly caressed the boy's lips with his own. A moment passed and James started to respond. He subconsciously moved his hands to Remus' hips.

Laughing, the wolf pulled away and chuckled. "Did you like that Prongs?" James blushed furiously.

* * *

**Why hello there, kiddos (= I hope you… "enjoyed" this to the fullest extent… remember things always have to get worse before they get better! And thank you once more to my BEAUTIFUL faithful reviewers! Love from, Kurama**


	11. Sirius' Emotions and Remus' Insomnia

Faithful, unwavering, undying, beautiful love and admiration. This is what Sirius Black wanted to offer Remus Lupin. It was the only thing he felt. Well, that and a shit ton of horrible, relentless guilt. He was very, incredibly confused. He sighed, rolling over in his four-poster. He had left his curtains open just slightly to keep an eye on the object of his affections, but the wolf had not stirred. Sirius sighed.

He had thought everything was unquestionable when it came to him and Remus' relationship. Yes, they fought. But they worked through it. In the several months that had passed since they had gotten together, not once had Sirius thought about girls. He was completely gay; this was something he didn't even question… at least until two days ago. Brennah Lewcots completely jumped him in the library while he was looking up information on how to best calm a werewolf during his change. He wanted Rem to tear fewer chunks out of himself. But before he knew it, Brennah was there behind him, mutilating his neck with her mouth, her hands eagerly working at his balls through his pants. He quickly spun around to push her away; he knew it was not Remus' touch he was feeling. But before he could remove her from his person, she hungrily captured his lips. He wanted to push her away as she lifted her thigh to his hip. He could feel her heat pressed against him and he could feel his own growing desire, as well. So he held her there. He moaned as she ground her hips into the desire she knew was stirring in him. "I can't do this," he had said, really meaning, "I'm in love Remus." But instead, he allowed her to kiss him, having no idea what came over him.

And then his world came crashing down around him.

There stood Remus, heartbroken, angry, and destroyed. Remus threw Brennah to the ground, punched Sirius in the face, and cursed him all in a matter of minutes. Of course, later that night, he saw Remus in the arms of someone else, resulting in another horrendous confusion. He had watched as his best mate and his ex snogged in front of all of their friends like it was the most normal thing in the world. Frankly, James was straight. And he was possibly now confused as well.

Sirius sighed. He loved Remus. He just felt… sketchy. If he was completely gay, wouldn't he have _not_ had a physical attraction to that girl? But, everything that she had done to him made him feel nothing that Remus did. As much as he wanted to say physical aspects weren't a big deal in a relationship, they were, and he knew that. He knew that because the emotion behind everything that transpired between he and Remus, it was that much better. Because it involved love…

And he went and destroyed that. He was honestly everything that Remus had accused him of being. He was a horrible, selfish bastard. He was a cheating son of a bitch. He hurt Remus. He felt the corners of his eyes start to burn. Leave it to the wolf to make him cry more since they got together than he had since he was a toddler. Leave it to himself to destroy the only person he ever had a true, loving relationship with. Sirius sat up as he felt his shoulders begin to shake. Angrily, he jerked his wand off the table beside his bed and cast silencing charms around his curtains. Then, he allowed himself to break down.

What he had forgotten was the small crack he had left in his curtains.

* * *

Remus rolled over, his sleep still escaping him. Of course he had gotten hurt. He had gotten himself in too deep. Long ago, he had realized when you were a werewolf, you needed to go through life alone, because no matter how hard you may try, you will never get a happily ever after. His parents made that quite clear to him. How could they handle their son now that he had been bitten? As a moronic adolescent, he had explained (as well as any 5 year old could) that he didn't think girls were pretty, but that the neighbor boy made him feel special. His life had taken on a downward spiral from there.

And then there was Sirius Black. The moment Remus laid eyes on him, he knew he was in for trouble. But as he, James, Peter, and Sirius became closer, it was enough for Remus to just be close to Sirius. Of course, as they grew, Sirius became sexier and sexier and slowly became the object of the female population of Hogwarts' affections. He knew he loved Sirius. He knew Sirius loved women. Until one night a few months earlier…

_James and Peter had feigned a shared flu bug, leaving Sirius and Remus alone in a booth at the Three Broomsticks. "I've been meaning to talk to you," Sirius said, standing and moving to squeeze in next to Remus as opposed to across from him. "I've been meaning to tell you for a while… I…" he faltered, looking up into the wolf's beautiful eyes. Lightly, he touched their lips together. Remus' eyes grew as he watched Sirius' close and felt the boy's lips move against his own. He had waited for this moment for years and now that it had happened, he felt lost. Was it true? Was it a joke the boys were playing? But as Sirius blushed furiously when he pulled away, Remus knew. It was for real. He had the love of his life to himself now. _

Remus was pulled out of his thoughts suddenly as he heard someone crying. The sobbing slowly grew louder, so he pulled open his curtains and got up to see where it was coming from. His stomach rolled as he found the source of the emotion. It was Sirius.

Every fiber of his being wanted him to reach out to Sirius, to comfort and love him. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He would never manage to forgive the boy for what he did. From this point on, Sirius would have to deal with his own problems.

* * *

**Hello, kiddos! You'll appreciate this slow-moving chapter when you read the next one! Be prepared for a lot of action. A LOT OF ACTION. It will be intriguing. It may be hard to handle! But it will certainly get your attention. Be prepared. And thank you to my beautiful reviewers! And to "Meep" my unsigned reviewing angel! I appreciate your lovely input (= Until next tiiiiiiime! Love from, Kurama**


	12. Date Night and Unfortunate Happenings

As Sirius buttoned up his black peacoat, he glanced up subtly seeing Remus lying on his bed, the curtains half drawn. As he pulled a hat over his shaggy black hair, he moved over to James. Nudging him with his elbow, he tilted his head toward Remus. "Oy, Moony! You aren't coming?" He looped his scarf around his neck.

"Hogsmeade?" The wolf sat up. "No. I'm not feeling too well. Professor Dumbledore needs a prefect for duty, anyways, so I volunteered."

Sirius sighed. Of course he should have expected Remus to bail today, considering James' date with Lily. It would have left the two of them alone aside from Peter, who was next to no company. He was aching on the inside, dying to spend time with Remus, but of course the boy wasn't letting it happen. Not that he should… Sirius certainly didn't deserve to be graced with his company when he had ruined their relationship.

After James, Sirius, and Peter all trooped downstairs to head out, Remus rolled out of bed. He tightened and straightened his tie then pulled on his robes. Sighing, he grabbed his prefect's badge and wand off his bedside table. He should be adjusting to these boring nights by himself now that he had no Sirius. Needed, he corrected himself. Now that he _needed_ no Sirius.

He walked over to James' bed and opened his trunk at the end of his bed. After shuffling around spare socks, broken quills, and a multitude of other miscellaneous things littering his friend's trunk, he pulled out the Marauders' Map. "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_," he murmured, touching his wand tip to the parchment. Ink bled across the paper, bringing the map to life. He searched for his friends, finding their footsteps leaving the castle. He let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to see Sirius any more than necessary. "_Mischief managed_." He shoved the map back into the nether-regions of James' trunk and began his nightly walk.

* * *

"You table, Miss Evans," James smiled sweetly, pulling the chair out for the redhead to take a seat. There was already a vase of flowers sitting in the middle.

"_To the most beautiful girl I know— Yours, James_. That's sweet, Potter," she said sincerely. "Um… James. I suppose if we're going to be decent to each other I should start calling you James."

He smiled once more and nodded. "I would like that." Madam Rosmerta walked over to the table. "Hello, Rose," James said politely. Could we please see some menus? I don't know about Lily, but I don't think I've ever ordered food here before. It's always butterbeer," he chuckled.

"Certainly," she said, handing them each a menu. "I'll be back shortly." They both perused the menu taking in the multitudes of food that the Broomsticks actually offered and were quite shocked. After a few minutes, Rosmerta returned. "Have we decided?"

The pair nodded. "May I please have the steak and kidney pudding and a butterbeer?" Lily asked.

"And I'll take the Sheppard's pie and a butterbeer as well," James said.

"Right away," she said with a smile.

A few moments of silence passed; the two of them watched the hustle and bustle of the pub. An angry, elderly witch called for more fire whiskey at the bar, spilling what she had left in her cup on the goblin next to her. He muttered something rude and walked away moving passed a group of Slytherins. Malfoy's goons sat around a round table, looking slightly sullen without their ring leader.

James turned back to Lily. He watched as the candlelight flickered across her pale skin, highlighting all of her features and casting a beautiful shadow, making her look as flawless as a painting masterpiece.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him once she turned around.

A blush crept into his cheeks. "Well— I…. uh…"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "So, Po— erm, James. Tell me about—," but her didn't allow her to finish.

"Nope. I want to know about you. If you think about it, I'm the one that really _wants_ to be on this date, so I should get to hear all about you. Your parents, your pets, you childhood, everything…"

So she began to explain.

* * *

At ten thirty that evening, Remus was well into his second duty patrol. Almost aimlessly, he was wandering around the seventh floor with his wand at the ready, prepared to put a stop to any mischief makers he might encounter. So far, he had come up empty handed.

For the first time all evening he thought he heard footsteps aside from his own. He paused and began to turn around. "_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

Remus' wand flew out of his hand and landed neatly into another's. "What the hell, Malfoy?" he demanded.

"Quite a mouth, Lupin. We'll have to fix that." Quickly, Lucius closed the distance between the two of them and pressed his wand tip to the wolf's throat.

Remus had no idea what he was getting at. He could feel himself violently shaking with anger as the blond led him into a room he had not previously noticed. "Malfoy, I'm a prefect! I swear to Merlin, I'll-," but Lucius cut him off.

"Shut up," he spat, shoving his wand more forcefully into the boy's neck. The room was very dimly lit, but in the poor lighting, Remus noted that it was very small and contained only a desk and a chair. He was shoved inside. Malfoy threw him to the floor and laughed as he whimpered. "I know something about you that gives me complete control over you," he sneered. Remus looked at him, horrified. "_Yes_. I know you're a werewolf."

The boy started stammering unintelligible babble; no words would actually leave his mouth.

"So how about I show you what you're going to do to stop me from telling the entire school." He grabbed Remus by the collar of his shirt and threw him over the desk. With a wave of his wand, he bound the wolf's hands to minimize his struggling and then flipped the hem of his robe over his head. He jerked the boy's pants and boxers down to his ankles.

"_NOOO_!" Remus exclaimed, feeling a lump growing in his throat. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose his virginity like this…

Another flick of his wand and the boy's mouth was gagged. Remus' sobbing was quite evident as he heard Lucius undo his zipper. The Slytherin pressed his entire weight unto the boy. He shoved himself into Remus without warning. The wolf screamed as Lucius thrusted into him repeatedly.

Remus sobbed as he closed his eyes, trying to pretend that this wasn't happening. His body screamed in pain. His insides withered in agony. He felt disgusting every time he heard Lucius grunt or groan until finally, he moaned one last time and came inside of Remus.

He pulled out, zipped his pants back up, and pulled Remus off the desk. "You tell anyone— one single soul— about this, and the entire school will know you're a filthy, disgusting, _creature_ by morning." With that, he dropped Remus, allowing him to slump to the floor and flicked his wand, releasing the bindings and the removing the gag. And he was gone.

* * *

**Sooo… I'm really sorry about this. I struggled so much (emotionally) to write this chapter, but I swear… things will start getting better! At some point… Anyways, please don't hate me. I love Rem as much as you guys do, and I hate me for doing this to him :/ Love from, Kurama**


	13. Sirius' Decison and Remus' Secret

Sirius knew Remus had every right to be avoiding him; he was not questioning that. He was, however, beginning to question why the wolf was closing James, Peter, and Lily out as well. Collectively, they began to worry.

"Something is wrong, and he's not telling us," Peter squeaked. The group looked up from their seats around the common room fire.

"No shit, Wormtail," Sirius replied, coldly.

"Well no one else would actually say it!" The portly boy defended himself.

"He's right, Pads," James agreed.

Sirius scowled at them, knowing they were both correct. Lily returned his harsh stare, saying nothing. She hadn't said a word to him since the library incident. She was Remus' best friend. He was the disgusting bastard who cheated on him and broke his heart. Hell, _he_ didn't even want anything to do with himself. Sighing, he pulled the knot out of his— in all reality, Remus'— tie. He had waited until the dormitory emptied and quickly switched one of the lycan's ties with his own so he could have a bit of Remus with him throughout the day. Again, he sighed.

Peter had tried to wait patiently, seeing if anybody would say anything further. But as several minutes passed, it became quite apparent that nobody was going to say a thing. It had been a week— an entire week— since Hogsmeade and the beginning of Remus' cold-shouldering. "We _have_ to do _something_!"

"Yeah?" Sirius said, on the verge of yelling. "And what the _fuck_ do you propose?"

"You don't have to act like a dickhead just because you lot broke up!" Peter replied, his voice growing louder as well. "_Some_ of us are still concerned about his well-being!"

Sirius jumped from his chair. "Don't you _ever_ insinuate that any of you love him more than I do!"

"_Then why did you cheat on him_?" Lily hissed.

"I don't…" he faltered. Quickly, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I have no clue. I don't know what came over me. I was just… she showed up! And fucking… physically, it was there. It turned me on. Emotionally, it was hell. But… I didn't fucking stop because I'm a bloody heartless son of a bitch and I hurt the only person I'll ever love. So until any of you know how it feels to wake up every morning and hope that you die because you're living in hell anyways, I don't want to hear it." Angrily, he wiped the hot tears streaming down his face on the sleeve of his robes.

"Pads—," Peter started, slightly apologetic.

"Piss off!" He yelled. Furiously, he stormed up the stairs and into the dormitory, slamming the door behind him. "Fuck them!" He yelled. "Fuck _all_ of them!" In a fit of rage, he kicked his trunk and cursed again. "Fuck! Ouch!" He limped to his bed. As he sat on the edge of his mattress, he sobbed helplessly into his hands. "Fuck me," he choked. Quite suddenly, he felt sick.

* * *

James trudged up the stairs after his emotionally distraught best friend. He opened the door and quickly looked around, but saw no Sirius so he moved to the bathroom. Sirius was retching into the toilet; James' eyes widened as his friend looked back at him, colorless, sweating, and shaking. "Out," he choked, before having to turn back to the toilet.

"Shut up, Sirius," he replied softly. He looked at him feeling helpless. "What can I do?" he asked.

Sirius, having finally expelled all the contents of his stomach, straightened up and flushed. "C-can you help me up?" he questioned hoarsely, still crying.

"Yeah, mate."

"Just then, the dormitory door burst open once more. "I have things to do!"

"Remus, just trust me! Sirius is—!" but he cut Lily off.

"I DON'T CARE! I can't put my life on hold because he's around!" The wolf moved to enter the bathroom, but stopped when he saw James supporting a hysterical, sick-looking Sirius. Emotions temporarily overcame him. "Sirius, what…"

The boy moved to speak, but bile edged into his throat once more. He dove for the toilet.

* * *

Another two days passed. Remus was still avoiding the entire group. Sirius had kept to himself as well. Thee night he was sick, he had slept terribly. While he laid awake trying to sort through his miseries, Remus had nightmares. Sirius heard him mutter words like '_help_' and '_no_,' and the one that caught his attention: '_Lucius._'

At first, he tried to dismiss is— perhaps he was hearing things. But then Remus woke up. And began to cry. It was then that Sirius knew that if he didn't do something… unethical, they would never find out what was going on with Remus. So, he was going to slip the wolf Veritaserum. Instead of going back to sleep, he slipped out around three in the morning and "borrowed" James' cloak and snuck into Slughorn's stores, taking only the few drops of potion that he needed. Then, he snuck back into bed.

So as he crawled out of bed in the morning, he sighed. Remus didn't say anything as they all got ready. James debated calling back James and Peter as they left to tell them his plan, but he knew what they would say. He was coming off as obsessive and maybe even creepy. But he was desperate. He finished getting dressed and quickly padded down the stairs to the common room. Before he climbed through the portrait hole, he double checked that he had the Veritaserum in his pocket and then made his way down to the Great Hall.

He and his fellow sixth years had their charms lesson early this morning, so he knew that Remus would be down for breakfast. This plan would go smoothly, he reassured himself. There would be no problems. First, he would distract Remus, and then he would dump the Veritaserum into the boy's pumpkin juice, followed by a "casual" questioning. He knew his friends would catch on. After a bit, Remus would too. Sirius' ass was grass.

He knew that this was drastic and overkill. He was being completely overprotective, but for once, it was justified. Had Remus been speaking to him, taking these measures completely unnecessary. In fact, had Remus been speaking to _any_ of them, Sirius wouldn't be doing this. But something in his gut was telling him he had to.

As he reached the Great Hall, he opened* the doors and made his way quickly to the Gryffindor table. He sat a few seats down and across the table from Remus. "Hey, Rem," he said. He was simultaneously hurt and pleased when the wolf deliberately looked in the opposite direction. Swiftly, he dropped the contents of the vial into Remus' goblet. James, the only one who noticed, stared at him wide-eyed. Sirius put a finger to his lips and whispered, "shhh." Remus drained his goblet and turned to leave. "Wait! Remus!" The wolf paused. Morally, Sirius debated on what to ask him first. Selfishly, he chose a personal question first. "Can you really tell me that you don't still love me?"

The wolf looked at horrified him when he reluctantly said, "No. I do still love you."

Sirius couldn't stop the tears that burned the corners of his eyes. "Then tell me what you've been hiding from us!"

He looked around, terrified, trying not to speak. "_Lucius raped me the night you lot went to Hogsmeade!_" He immediately threw his hands over his mouth and ran from the hall. Lily ran after him.

Sirius stood, his blood running cold. Head to toe, he was shaking uncontrollably. Both James and Peter stood with him, and the three made their way over to Lucius. Sirius grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair, pulling him up off the bench so he could whisper into his ear. "You motherfucker… I will _kill_ you." He threw Malfoy backward onto the stone floor, his skull making a wet thud. The three boys jumped him.

Immediately, the hall went into an uproar. Malfoy's goons began to try to pull the three Gryffindors off their friend. Suddenly the headmaster, followed by the entire population of the head table, flooded down to stop them.

* * *

* = Really epically and intensely. Like Aragorn in Lord of the Rings. In case you don't know what I'm talking about, you should watch this 9 second video (= ENJOY!

.com/watch?v=Zgv4cGXQ24E

**Well, kids… I hope that this chapter sparks more in you so that you review. Special thanks to leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 too because you were my only reviewer last chapter :/ Yes, it greatly saddens me. Le sigh. Well, I hope you thoroughly enjoy this and the next one should be up soon enough. Love from, Kurama. **


	14. Dumbldore's Office and The Common Room

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his large desk, the characteristic twinkle gone from his eye. It was hard to keep a pleasant demeanor when three of your favorite students had just successfully bludgeoned another unconscious. "I don't even know where to begin."

"_What were you thinking_?" Professor McGonagall demanded harshly.

"He raped Remus," Sirius said calmly.

"W…what?" McGonagall squeaked, her voice sounding small.

Sirius began to shake violently. "That slimy, son of a bitch _raped Remus_!" He stood, pulling at his hair and began pacing angrily. "I need… I need to see him!"

Now, James stood. "This is BULL SHIT! Lucius _raped_ our best mate and we're stuck in here being put on trial!"

"That's because the three of you just pulverized another student. Regardless of the circumstances, this is something we cannot overl—," but McGonagall interrupted him.

"How do you know?"

"What?" James asked.

"How do you know that Malfoy did… that?" She asked them quietly.

Sirius jerked around to face her. "Give- give him Veritaserum! Dump some down his fucking throat!" Suddenly, he broke into sobs. "He'll tell you himself!" He collapsed against a wall, cradling his head.

"Black, you need to calm down," she said. "We can't just give him a potion without cause."

"But you have to!" Peter cried out.

"It's what Sirius gave Remus! It can't be wrong!" James exploded. "We'll take the punishment later! Just— do something about Malfoy!"

Dumbledore sighed. McGonagall clutched her heart. "Veritaserum never lies, Albus. Oh, poor Remus." The three boys looked at her. Her eyes glistened as she pulled her emerald-colored hat more firmly on her head and she glanced up at the headmaster. "Should I fetch Horace to discuss Malfoy's punishm—," but she faltered.

"No," he replied slowly. "I'll send Phineas. I need you to take these three to your office. Do not let them out of your sight, Minerva. I don't trust them under these… circumstances."

She nodded curtly and the four left.

* * *

"Love, I don't understand why you didn't tell us!" Lily said through her tears.

"Lily," he sobbed. "You don't understand! After he did it, he just left me there… h-he swore that if I _ever_ told, he would tell the entire school that I am… what I am." His shoulders shook.

She looked at him in horror. "Oh, Rem!" The redhead threw her arms around him. "I'm _so_ sorry you've had to deal with this alone!" as they sat crying together on Remus' bed, the door burst open quite suddenly. Grant Thomas, Jericho Finningan, Arthur Weasley, Ethan Wood, Frank Longbottom, Pierce Bell, Garrick McLaggen, Fabian Prewett, and Kylar Johnson paraded into the room.

"Is it true?" Garrick demanded. "Did Malfoy really..?" He trailed off.

Both Remus and Lily nodded. "Why?" Lily asked.

"Cause we're gonna go kick some arse, then," Frank replied.

Before Lily and Remus could say anything, the boys trooped out once more. "You know," Arthur said after they were safely through the portrait hole. "Even for a Slytherin, this is sick and wrong."

"Fuck," Fabian replied. "This shit's even low for a _Malfoy_."

As they made their way passed the great hall, Cole called out, "Oy! You!" The second year Slytherin he shouted at took a quick look at the group of fifth, sixth, and seventh year Gryffindors and turned to run. "Oh, _hell_ no!" He took off after the boy, catching him by the shoulder of his robes. "You are gonna take us to your common room and get us in," she said, pulling out his wand, "or we curse you into oblivion. Got it?"

"B-b-bloody hell," the small, dirty blonde stuttered. "I can't just—!" He stopped immediately as more of the boys began to surround him and pull out their wands. "O-okay. Okay! I'll t-take you."

Smugly, the boys followed him down the stairs, through the dungeons, and he stopped in front of a normal looking grey wall. "Say the password," Pierce growled.

"_Basilisk_," the terrified boy muttered. The concealed stone door slid open. As they entered, they noticed the common room was rather full. The Slytherins, it seemed, mainly haunted the shadows at the far corners of the room. A few lingered around the ornately carved fireplace, their faces an eerie combination of glowing orange light and sallow green from the luminescent emerald light fixtures. Immediately, the attention of every Slytherin began to gravitate to the large group of outsiders standing in their common room.

"Who the _fuck_—," one of them started.

"Shut up!" Kylar demanded. "Where in the bloody fuck is Malfoy?"

"Get the fuck out of here!" Edgar Zabini yelled.

"Answer the goddamned question!" Kylar pulled out his wand. Subsequently, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors took theirs out as well.

"It's none of your fucking business where anyone is! How the fuck did you get in here anyways?" Cole shoved their small guide forward. "FUCK! Parkinson! What the hell?"

"We made him, asshole! Now, _where is Malfoy_?" Jericho replied.

"Fuck off!" Zabini exclaimed. "_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Jericho's wand flew out his hand. In the blink of an eye, Melanie Greengrass was next to Edgar, curses were flying, and lights were flashing.

* * *

"Professor… please! I just… I need to see him. He— needs me! He's been— everything— just, _please_!"

"Black, I'm sorry. You can't. You are in too much trouble for me to let you go gallivanting off."

"Who says he's even gonna want to see you?" Peter asked. "Sirius, I don't want you to think that just because this happens that Remus will forget why he was alone in the first place."

Slowly and angrily, Sirius turned toward Wormtail and moved their faces close together. "Don't act like I don't fucking know that!"

James stood quickly moving between the two and pushing them apart. "How about we act like _gentlemen_!"

"Shut up, Jamie!" Sirius bellowed.

"Sit down and be _quiet!_" McGonagall ordered.

Silence fell. The boys sat. Sirius, pathetically, began to cry once more. To him, this was becoming more real. He had failed. He could not protect Remus.

**Hey, kids (= So… I suppose this could just be considered a review-drought. Barely getting anyyyyything. Boo. But, to everyone who has reviewed this chapter, I LOVE YOU! Hana Spana and Tarawr: my beautiful unsigned reviewers, you are wonderful! Thank you to death! Another chapter will hopefull be coming soon, but bear with me! Next week is finals week . And for those of you looking for a good Drarry, of even if you aren't into that, I never was either. But you should give this a go: .net/s/6221682/1/Shining_Armour **

**Enjoy! Love from, Kurama**


	15. Lily's Information and Resloved Problems

Dumbledore sat behind his desk lost for words for the second time in one afternoon. "I am…" he faltered. "At a loss. Never in my years have I had a group of _Gryffindor_students act like this." He looked at each face in his crowded office, allowing his disappointment to convey itself through his wise, wrinkled eyes. The boys looked humbled, but ultimately, brave. Each one of them was completely willing to take responsibility for what he did. "All of you return to your common room. Minerva, please send in the Slytherins. And boys," he added, as the group began to shuffle out, "we will inform you of a punishment when we come up with one suitable."

* * *

Lily placed anxiously outside of the Headmaster's office. "I need to see him _now_, Professor Slughorn," she said, angrily. "It can't wait— it's something else about Lucius!"

"Miss Evans, the Headmaster is currently talking to Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure he will be done momentarily."

She huffed. "Sir, this can't wait!" For the first time in her Hogwarts career, Lily defied a professor. Angrily, she blew passed Slughorn and without knocking, entered Dumbledore's office. Instantaneously, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lucius looked up and stared at her in shock. "Headmaster," she panted, flushed as scarlet as her hair. "I have something important to tell you!"

"Miss Evans," McGonagall said, flabbergasted. "This is not the t—"

But Lily cut her off. "I'm _so_sorry, but I have something new I have to tell you about this."

"Very well, Miss Evans. What is it?" Dumbledore asked tiredly.

"He cursed Sirius!" She exclaimed, gesturing toward Malfoy.

Both of the professors looked at her through spectacled eyes. Lucius was the first to speak. "This is all _bullshit_!"

"_Watch your language, Malfoy!"_McGonagall ordered.

"Miss Evans, as much as we appreciate your insight, we have students curse one another all of the time. Ultimately, it will not affect his punishment."

"An Imperius Curse, sir," she added simply.

"YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT TH—"

"Be _quiet_, Malfoy!" McGonagall yelled. She turned to Lily. "That's another very _serious_allegation." She paused and looked at Dumbledore. "I'll get the Veritaserum."

* * *

Timidly, Lily knocked on the door to the boys' dormitory. She knew every sixth year aside from Sirius was sitting down in the common room, so she cleared her throat and asked, "Black, are you decent?" For a few moments, she waited and when no reply came, she pushed the door open and hoped for the best. Closing the door behind her, she looked to his bed. He was spread out, each of his limbs hanging off the bed. "Black?" He continued to stare at the canopy of his four-poster. She cleared her throat once more. "Um… Sirius? I have something to tell you."

Without looking at her, he said, "Is Rem speaking to me yet?" his throat sounded parched and hoarse causing his voice to come out harsh and raspy.

"Well, no," she replied, slowly. "But—"

"Then I'm not trying to be rude, Lily, but I'm not interested."

"It's _really _important, though."

He sighed. "Not as important as this."

"As what?" she demanded. "Sulking?"

"I'm really trying to be polite here, because there's no way you can understand how this feels. It's _my fault_, Evans. I should have been there to protect him—"

"You can't blame yourself."

"_You don't understand!_" He roared.

"_You're right!_" she yelled over him. "But I have proof that it wasn't your fault!"

Finally, he sat up and looked at her. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Lucius… he cursed you."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "_What? When?_"

Lily sighed, relived. He was finally listening to her. "That day… in the library! He convinced that Brennah girl to come on to you! He _Imperiused_ you into doing it! He admitted it." She watched as his eyes lit up and he jumped out of bed.

"Fucking— shit! Does he know?"

"Dumbledore? Yeah, I—"

"I don't give a flying _fuck_ about whether or not he knows! Remus! Have you told him?" Anxiously, he awaited her response.

"Well, no," she said, thinking the headmaster would have been priority. Angrily, he threw his arms up into the air and sat back down. "What?" she asked, confused.

"He won't believe it from me," he said quietly, his voice seeming smaller. "He thinks I'm a lying cheat, remember?"

"It's okay, Black. I'll go with you."

* * *

"_Lily_," he said, sounding pained. "We've checked the dormitory, the common room, the great hall, and the library. Where the hell else would he be?"

She paused as they passed the portrait of the Fat Lady once more. "Well… do you know his prefect schedule?"

"He's not on duty right now."

"Perhaps he's talking to a professor?"

He stopped and thought. "Dumbledore. You said he knows everything now?" She nodded. "What if _that's_ where he is?"

"Honestly," she replied, "it never really occurred to me. It's quite likely… and he'll probably come back knowing the full extent of the situation. I really think that we should wait for him in the common room, Black. That way if he comes back, we don't interrupt anything if we pursue him into Dumbledore's office."

Sirius growled in frustration. "I can't _handle_this!" Remus was off in the castle, probably knowing that everything was one great misconception and he just had to sit and wait.

The redhead looked at him pointedly. "You have to. Only a little longer. Everything will be just fine now… you two will work out all your problems and live happily ever after."

He talked over her as she gave the Fat Lady the password. "I need you to be honest. It looked unquestionably convincing that day in the library, right?"

"I mean… yeah. Why?" Lily asked.

"Just… because," he said slowly. "I feel like he doesn't trust me at all." The pair made their way across the common room, ending up on the squishy couch by a window and far away from both the fire and conversation. They each sat on an end and Lily stretched her feet out toward his end. "I'm not trying to be rude or abrasive, for that matter, but you do have quite the history."

"Does it not matter that he's the light of my life? Willingly, I'd never be with a woman again, which is why all of that felt so _wrong_. And, as ridiculous as it may sound, I don't even look at other blokes. It's like he's the only one I can see. I mean, I can't even begin to explain to you how it felt when I saw him snogging James." He took a deep breath. "And fuck… Lucius. I swear on Merlin's pants I'm gonna put him in St. Mungo's."

"Let me know when you plan on doing it. I want to help."

He waited for her to laugh or smile, but she remained completely serious. Looking up, his jaw dropped. He jumped off the couch as Remus made a beeline for him. "Rem—"

But he was completely cut off as the wolf's body hit his at full force and their lips connected. Toppling backward, they landed on the couch, all the while never breaking contact. The entire common room burst into applause. There were shouts of, "FINALLY!" and a triumphant, "You go!" but Sirius didn't hear any of it. He was too busy lost in the best moment of his life.

But seconds later Remus pulled away, causing the other to groan in frustration. "I'm so sorry," he said, his voice thick with tears. "I should have known better. I sh—"

Immediately, Sirius threw a hand over the wolf's mouth. "Stop apologizing," and before Remus could protest, he added, "Let's go talk upstairs, my love."

Remus stood and looked at him with eyes the size of saucers, unable to comprehend how Sirius could still call him that— still care about him so much!— after everything that he put him through. He watched as if seeing everything from a bird's eye point of view as the raven-haired boy took his hand and led him up the stairs to the dormitory amid the clapping and comments.

As Sirius closed the door behind them, he wanted to jump, scream, laugh, dance, and cry all at once. He had Remus' hand in his; it was impossible for him to process emotion. Slowly he turned, and for a moment, he just stared at their intertwined fingers. Softly, the wolf was stroking the back of Sirius' hand with his thumb. Just from the small gesture, he could feel his hormones stirring but he immediately pushed them away. This was not the time. Their eyes met for a moment before Remus lunged for him once more. In the blink of an eye, he wrapped his arms around the animagus and buried his face in the boy's neck. "Oh, Siri! I'm so sorry! I—"

"Stop that, dammit," Sirius demanded, putting his arms around the boy. "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. But about what happened with you because of Lucius—"

"No, Sirius. Please, I don't want to talk about it!" He said frantically. He jerked away, looking horrified.

Quickly, Sirius pulled him back to hold him closer. "Okay, Rem. It's okay. Just so you know that when you're ready to talk, I'm here. And I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I love you… I'll always love you with all of my heart." He could feel himself begin to choke up and tried to squish the lump in his throat. Even with all the horrible things that had happened, everything felt right again. As long as he had Remus, things would always be exactly as they should.

* * *

**Well kids, hasn't this just taken FOREVER? Answer: yes. But, I have the last chapter written. That would be chapter 16. The last chapter. Possibilities of a sequel..? Hmm. We'll just have to see. I love all of you. Really. Hope you enjoyed it, lol.**

Love from, Kurama


End file.
